


And He Always Kept His Promises

by Temperley (Temperly)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperly/pseuds/Temperley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love could take many forms, and though this wasn't the most conventional, it was honest - it was truthful. No one could deny him that. Thor: Post-Movie. Slash. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Always Kept His Promises

Love could take many forms, and though this wasn't the most conventional, it was honest - it was truthful. No one could deny him that.

He smiled to himself, pleased. After hundreds of years, he would now have his brother by his side for always. They would never be apart. What more could he desire? Asgard was his, and he was a celebrated king. There was peace and prosperity under his firm rule as there had been under Odin.

Now, after a long day of courtly duties, he returned to his bedchambers in anticipation. Knowing his brother would patiently be waiting, he quickened his steps, but not enough to arouse the suspicion of those that passed him.

It was a secret: no one knew both sons of Odin had returned to Asgard - the only thing the people saw was their king, believing the other son lost to them forever - and why should they know any different? What business of it was their's to meddle in his affairs? All they would do is take his brother away from him – something he would never tolerate. They were meant to be together. No one understood this better than he did.

Never again would he share his brother's time and affection with anyone else. All his brother laughs, smiles, his kisses, and his moans (and he makes the most beautiful faces when he moans underneath him) - those are his and his alone. He made an oath and he planned to keep it. Take care of his brother, no matter what.

He always kept his promises.

A deeper smile curled his lip as he closed the bedchamber doors behind him. Carefully and quietly he removed his helm and armour until he wore nothing but breeches. His long strides saw him quickly cross the distance between the door and his bed.

He found his precious brother fast asleep, curled up on his side at an odd angle; the result of restraints around his wrists that held his arms behind his back. The sheets were bunched underneath his naked body, making it seem as if his brother had tried to push them off in the middle of a bad dream. Standing at the foot of the bed, he watched the measured rise and fall of his sibling's chest with a dark grin. In many ways they were complete opposites - green eyes and blue, black hair against blond, one's build of strong muscle and the other as lithe and sinewy as a whip. He never understood when he was younger why people always emphasized the differences between them – couldn't they see they were opposites for a reason? They were each other's half.

He sat on the bedside opposite and stroked his brother's head, smoothing back the errant and damp strands that stuck to his temple. Though the touch was gentle, it was enough to wake him. At first, his eyes were unfocused, swollen eyelids blinking rapidly to clear his vision. He watched as his brother's eyes finally settled on him; fear flashed in those deep depths before it was replaced by a semblance of forced calm.

"Hello brother," he said as his other hand carressed the length of his side, down his ribs, over the curve of his hip and across to his inner thigh. He didn't avoid the livid purple bruises that marred otherwise perfect skin. Teeth marks, and the faded evidence of a dominating curl of fingers - grazing past these made his brother flinch, but he ignored it. "You slept well?"

His brother frowned at him, and said nothing. Instead, he tried to shift away, but the chain around his neck didn't leave him much room. The best he managed was to raise himself up to sit back on his ankles and face the other.

Yes, he decided, this was much better than having his brother lost on some forsaken planet. Here, at home, he could be protected and loved. Loved by his own brother - someone who knew what he needed and how to protect him from himself. Someone to show him just how much he was treasured.

He reached out to stroke the flat planes of the other's chest and stomach. Such beauty he had ignored for so many years - a mistake he refused to repeat any longer. He would make his brother stay; he would get the chance to make up for all the lost years.

His brother shifted again, further away with an expression full of wariness. He leaned close and reached behind his sibling to unhook the chain from the wall. With practiced ease, he wound the metal links around his fist and up his arm, forcing his brother to lean forward or face a slow strangulation. The odd angle almost made his brother topple against him, but a strong hand seized his hip and steadied him.

They were eye to eye now. Green gazed unflinching into blue. Suddenly he kissed his chained sibling, hard and possessive, his tongue driving past torn lips and into the other's mouth almost recklessly. It was a kiss that was meant to claim rather cherish, but it was okay. This was what his brother needed. To be reminded that his place was at his side, and nowhere else. This was love. Keeping him chained was only for his protection. He beat him only to prove his tough love, and his brother was a stubborn one to teach. Only now were the bruises from his last lesson beginning to heal.

After breaking the kiss, he stroked his brother's pale cheek, wiping away a tear. It was a tear of happiness - he knew it. What else could be the source? Finally, they were together as they were always meant to be. Just like the sun and the moon, the lightening to his thunder. He pulled the chain taunt, and nuzzled the other man's neck with affection. He loved his brother's scent, cool and clean with just a hint of something else he could never identify. The nuzzle turned to soft nips, before he licked the delicate skin. The bite that came after however, make Loki cry out, and writhe in pain.

"I love you Loki," Thor whispered with a smile. Another tear slipped down Loki's face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Yes, Thor decided. It was happiness. This was the love Loki wanted. His brother had always sought his attention and affection, that's why Loki had always played such cruel tricks. Love had made Loki jealous for all of Thor.

He finally understood. This was the love his brother had been trying to teach him about all these years. Now they had all the time in the universe to explore it together.

Thor made an oath and he planned to keep it. He would take care of Loki, no matter what.

And he always kept his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this NSFW drawing (ric951 . deviantart . com / art / Locked-As-Mine-244915105 – just remove the spaces) The thought of trying to get into the head of Dark!Thor was a challenge – what would he do if he thought he was in the right? How far would he go? Also I wanted to keep the identity of the "king" versus "his brother" ambiguous until the end. 
> 
> Did it work? Did you think it was Loki at first as the one in control? :) I'd love to know.


End file.
